


A Knight and his Prince

by Mystery_Penman



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Penman/pseuds/Mystery_Penman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a trial run, something I though up in the middle of Math today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knight and his Prince

**Author's Note:**

> FYI - Tony is a Mage, is fourteen, and can't get married until he's sixteen, Howard is dead and Fury is in charge until Tony is sixteen and married. When Steve marries Tony he'll become the Prince-Consort until Tony is king, and then he'll be the King-Consort. Obadiah died burning at the stake for murdering the king.  
> Oh, and Steve's twenty-two.

Anthony smiled as a pair of warm lips pressed against the back of his neck.

“The Prince awakens,” Steven murmured huskily. “I do believe you have duties to attend to, _Sire_.”

Sir Steven Rogers, Soldier in the Royal Army, Captain of the Prince Guard, and Anthony’s betrothed. Anthony’s smile widened, during the day, after they leave their bedroom, Steven was loyal, polite, he knew his station, never spoke with anything but respect and used the proper titles and prefixes. But when they were alone, Steven was vicious, sharp-tongued, affectionate and open.

“Do these duties involve you in any way, My Starlit Knight?” Anthony asked.

“My sword demands your attention, _Sire_ ,” Steven growled. “You… _immediate_ attention.”

Anthony whined as Steven’s cock hardened against his thigh and he began to move to take it into his mouth when someone knocked on the door to their chambers.

“My Prince, Sir Steven!” Harold Hogan, the Court Messenger, said from beyond the door, “Commander Fury demands your presence in the War Room!”

Anthony groaned and Steven chuckled. “We will dress and arrive shortly, Harold!” He called.

Harold’s footsteps could be heard leaving down the hall and Steven slid out of bed.

“Plague on Fury’s House!” Anthony exclaimed in annoyance, and Steven grinned as he pulled on the chainmail shirt of his uniform. “Arise, My Sweet Little Prince,” Steven said, “the sooner you are dressed, the sooner I shall make you undressed when we are alone once more.”


End file.
